Fly Me to the Moon
by Ms.Caladrius
Summary: After her parents death when she was two, Shizu found peace in a life of solitude and silence. She barely talked, made friends, or did anything a normal girl would-instead she kept her distant, wounded by the past and shadowing any chance for a future. Eventually, her feelings turn dark and anger rises. However, there's still a chance someone can save her before its too late.
1. Ache

|Fly Me to the Moon|

 _Ache_

 _"All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name." –Andre Breton_

* * *

She awakened.

She lived.

She slept.

Black Lady saw no reason to watch the growing world her smaller counterpart envisioned. She was locked away. Never to touch. To talk. To witness things on her own. But she supposed it was justice given. She deserved the punishment. She had caused pain to those around her but her reasoning was just, right? She wanted attention. She wanted a woman's body. She wanted _love_ above all else. Was it so wrong for her heart to yearn it?

A faint smile dawned her porcelain doll face. She desired the feeling of love, something even she could not name without understanding its full gifts. Small Lady understood. The Queen and King loved her dearly, they cherished her, and gave her what she truly wanted in those few seconds before departing to the past where even more love awaited her. Black Lady sniffled. Why couldn't she feel the same thing? Why did her heart yearn for such a thing?

Sighing she leaned against the mental cage the pink haired rabbit pushed her into and the invisible chains rattle reminding her that control was no longer hers. She had lost it. What she saw through the glass would never be hers. Black Lady accepted it once Pluto died.

Turning her attention back to the outside world, Small Lady gazed up at Serenity who, for the moment anyways, gave her a genuine smile. Yet the smile didn't warm her frozen heart. No matter how she tried feeling the emotions Small Lady felt, she herself felt nothing at all. Not a speck.

Serenity's smile stopped and a cold stare darkened her face, "Your innocence is tainted."

Black Lady cocked her eyebrow. The voice sounded peculiar and unlikely of the young Serenity. It sounded familiar—almost the same as her mother, the Queen. Strong, melodic and regal. Bitter feelings shadowed her heart. Serenity appeared to be directing the statement elsewhere. Puzzled by the statement she focused on the cold blue eyes.

"What did you mean, Usagi?" Small Lady asked.

Serenity continue staring deeply, "Perhaps it would be for the best," she whispered quietly but Black Lady heard everywhere. What was she referring to? The Serenity in front of her spoke like a royal and hid her true statement beneath. The one thing that drew her away from her parents and contributed to her isolated insecurity.

Serenity started glowing and for a split second, Black Lady saw Neo Queen Serenity, "Yes, may it be for the best," she whispered again. Black Lady scrunched her face. What for the best? Her imprisonment? She snorted, what blasphemy. She kept the frown and looked way. It was foolishness at its fineness. Crossing her arms she chose to ignore the outside world until the dark sphere surrounding her lighten and her vision faded to white.

* * *

 **Thank you all for taking the chance to read this story. I have lost inspiration for _Innocence of the Black Swan_ and so instead of trying to sit at my computer for hours to come up with another chapter, I wanted to write a sad romance story between Black Lady and Sapphire. Hopefully I can pull it off correctly or at least the way I envision it. Also if you guys were wondering, I did base the story title off Frank Sintra's song (love Fly Me to the Moon. One of my favorite songs) and thought it'll fit here perfectly. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow morning.**


	2. Alone

|Fly Me to the Moon|

 _Alone_

"Loneliness expresses the pain of being alone and solitude expresses the glory of being alone." –Paul Tillich

* * *

Her mother and father were gone. The bad people took them away. Then they called her "Black Lady" and brought her before a creepy old man. She couldn't remember anything else other than waking up during a storm outside an orphanage with cuts and torn clothing. But that was two years ago when she was three. Trying to forget the bad memory, Shizu hugged her Sailor Moon doll closely and swung her little legs, watching the other kids playing a game of pretend. This time it was Sailor Senshi against the bad people, or boys running around and scaring the girls.

Shizu didn't like talking or trying to play with the other kids, she felt distant from them, "Did you want to play?" Shizu jumped and turned to the older boy behind her. His dark purple eyes amazed her. She never saw eyes the same color like it before.

"You have pretty eyes," she muttered looking away and blushing. She had a bad habit of blushing a lot.

The boy stayed quiet, "I…don't want to play," she replied softly, her cheeks still burned from embarrassment.

"But you look sad over here by yourself. Why don't you?" He asked tilting his head.

"I'm okay right here," she turned and smiled. The boy's thoughtful look worried her. What was he thinking? He shrugged and sat next to her.

"Then I'll sit here with you. I'm Takashi," he smiled. "But everybody calls me Saphir. What's your name?"

"Shizu…" she muttered. Takashi watched with her as a boy tagged another girl who was supposed to be Sailor Mars. Shizu glimpsed his way. Takashi's calm expression was interesting—he could've passed off as being a prince; elegant and regal. He caught her staring she turned away but not without seeing another kind smile from the older boy.

With him sitting beside her, Shizu appreciated the company. On some days she felt hollow—empty even. No one liked her nor disliked, no cared what she did or what she didn't. The orphanage didn't help her either. The caretaker, Ms. P, did treat her kindly; then again, she could tell it was forced. Like she had to. She snuggled her head into the senshi doll's head. It was like being alone and somehow the feeling seemed familiar to her.

* * *

 **I know this is a day late but I wasn't expecting for my family to be out all day yesterday, which didn't give me enough time to publish this chapter. I'm also currently trying to figure out the chapter for Innocence of the Black Swan. I believe it should be an interesting chapter and longer than the norm so look out for that today (I ended up listening to some music and re-reading the chapters since I do feel bad for leaving people hanging like that.) Any reviews would be appreciated! c:**


End file.
